Mobile devices, such as mobile phones, can communicate via text-based messages, such as Short Messaging Service (SMS) text messages. When a mobile device user decides that the current time is not appropriate or convenient to speak on a mobile device, the user can send text messages to communicate helpful information. Sometimes the user receives a phone call at a time that is not possible or appropriate to answer the call, and declines to accept the call. When the called user declines the call, the caller hears a busy tone, but the caller may expect more information as to why the called user declined the call. The called user may send an appropriate text message to the caller when declining the call, such as “I am in a meeting, I will call later.”